Spyfox Vs Secret Squirrel
Intro Wiz: when it comes to spies, there are a lot of names that come to mind, but these two spies are the best, if not furriest, spyfox the super spy of humongous entertainment boomstick: and secret squirrel agent triple zero wiz: we have done two animal spies before so yeah why not? boomstick: he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win...a death battle SpyFox wiz: when it comes to super spies in the world of humongous entertainment, only one comes to mind spyfox, for years spyfox has protected the world from villainy he has defeate william the kid, russain blue, laroach and many others, he is also a master of klung fu boomstick: which is a very weird martial art when you do random signs with your hands wiz: with the help of monkeypenny and the super smart professor quack he can do anything, he has spy putty a nickel that can trap foes in a net and many more pretty much one for any situation boomstick: cool wiz: but he has few weaknesses such as he is not very smart like the time her forgot his parachut, plus he can be overpowered like when he tried to fight poodles galore with klung fu but got easily thrown onto the floor and his spy manuevers can sometimes fail on him but no matter what spyfox never gives up he has a scooter that can transform into a helicopter and a jetski so he can keep on the chase spyfox: i am in there like swimwear Secret Squirrel wiz: you know when it comes to mystery there is none quite like secret squirrel with a trenchcoat a hat with eyeholes, he has defeated many enemies like his main nemesis yellowpinky, he has defeated one ton a giant panda without hurting him, defeated goldfinger, overcame queen bee's love nectar with hate. he comes with many weapons such as a bullet proof coat, a hat with a cannon and a machine gun cane pretty much anythign that can help him out in any situation boomstick: woah deja vu wiz: but he does have a few weaknesses such as his gadgets don't always work and he is unknowing of things happening, plus he can't see in the dark but he can hear things so that is good plus secret squirrel does have an off day sometimes boomstick: not only that but the way he takes out his secret weapon looks like he is flashing the person wiz: boomstick don't boomstick: sorry i couldn't resist secret squirrel: agent triple zero secret squirrel reporting for duty chief Fight intro Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a...spy battle! Pre-fight secret squirrel is seen at a parking lot suddenly a fox comes in spyfox: the names fox, spyfox secret squirrel: agent triple zeor secret squirrel the two look at each other knowing the other might be an enemy spy so the engage with each other FIGHT! Fight secret squirrel pulled out his gun but spyfox looked away afterwards, secret squirrel pulled it out to which spyfox turned to the viewers and shrugged. secret squirrel then started shooting at spyfox, however spyfox did the same thing to secret squirrel, then secret squirrel went in for an attack. but spyfox blocked it and karate kicked him into the sea, but spyfox was in the water shooting his machine gun cane, spyfox then called for his scooter and it transformed into a jetski as spyfox gave chase to secret squirrel as he ran off, then rode off his cane that had transform into a helicopter, a dogfight transpired between the two spies each of then bumping into each other, then secret squirrel landed on the ground on his car spyfox did as well. the two drove on bumping into other, then both cars spun out of control but each were able to get back in control as they two had a shootout in they're cars, it was epic as they got onto some ice secret shot a tire off spyfox's spy scooter. but then spyfox was able to jump off in time and land inside secret squirrel's car as they fought it out in said vehicle, secret used a special spray to blind spyfox, secret then was blinded by spyfox. pressing thay button too luckily, secret was able to hear spyfox coming and flipped him out the window, just then the helicopter mode was pressed as they fought in the sky ounce again, secret threw him off the helicopter but spyfox held on and dropkicked secret from behind, secret was knocked down as spyfox was about finish him. secret kicked him into to car mode as hey started falling onto the ground, but luckily secret pressed the sub mode as they fought underwater both in their swimgear. spyfox then attacked secret from behind, secret countered and did a bunch of kung fu attacks, spyfox did too secret then did a kick to spyfox's gut sending him back. but then spyfox got back into the sub secret followed with spyfox shooting at him. secret shot back as well then got back in, as the battle continued inside the sub, secret was thrown out of the sub, secret took spyfox with him as they traded blows, they both landed on the street. spyfox then took out his spyputty and made a copy of a sword so he had two, he started slashing at secret with them, secret then grabbed one of the swords and the two engaged in a swordfight they ended up on the rafters where secret and spyfox fell off luckily they landed on they're feet the two spies then continued their swordfight . where the two exchanged hits, secret punched spyfox in the snout, then spyfox punched secret in the nose, then spyfox hit secret in the eyes, spyfox slashed at secret squirrel's coat, secret squirrel slashed at spyfox's leg secret then punched spyfox in the gut, but spyfox ended up on a rope but as they got on it the rope, the two then fall into toxic waste . almost but then a sub came out as it rammed into them making them lose they're grips as they both fall into the waste both spies were dead Results boomstick: oh yeah two for one deal wiz: i should say so both may have incredible feats but both are equally matched both are masters of martial arts, both are smart and both have unique gadgets boomstick: yeah also they both have survived falling out of a plane and both have faced an impressive amount of villains not only that but both have gadgets availiable for any situation in the end both died, looks like the two spies were laid to waster. wiz: this battle is a draw Next time https://youtu.be/bojx9BDpJks VS https://youtu.be/B0pArLEicSM LEONARDO VS VAMBRE WARRIOR Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles